Secretos de Dos
by Princess-Diarist
Summary: Historias que una cierta pareja se guarda en secreto. Versión en español de historias lemon/lime de El Diario de La Joven Reina. Originalmente publicada en Tumblr.
1. Loba

El corazón de Zelda latía fuertemente después de todo lo sucedido en el día. Se encontraba acostada ya, pero sintiéndose inquieta. Se levantó, y observó el paisaje por la ventana: la nieve caía, cubriendo toda la tierra de blanco; el viento era fuerte, las banderas y los estandartes ondeaban con furia. La luna llena se asomaba a través de las nubes tormentosas.

Sentía un nudo en las entrañas que la hacía sentir mareada, y ponía su respiración agitada. Era el mismo sentimiento que cuando se estaba besando con su amado - o como dirían las mujeres de la corte, se estaba _liando_ \- en ese mismo dormitorio por sólo las Diosas saben cuánto, pero aumentado enormemente porque la causa -y solución- de todas esas sensaciones estaba lejos de su alcance inmediato, pero _tan cerca_ al mismo tiempo.

Zelda miró la puerta de espejo que separaba su habitación y la de Link.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó, abrió la puerta, y silenciosamente cruzó el pasaje para llegar a su dormitorio, tal como lo había hecho semanas antes.

Las cortinas entreabiertas dejaban suavemente iluminado el lugar. Todo estaba bañado de la tenue luz azulada de la luna.

Él dormía profundamente, estirado en medio de la cama, sin camisa. La colcha y sábanas estaban apiladas a los pies de la cama.

Zelda quedó con la boca abierta y la garganta seca, quedándose sin aliento por un momento.

Su cuerpo era escandalosa, obscena y pecaminosamente _perfecto_ , claramente más atlético y muscular que lo que había visto en Ordon, producto de su riguroso entrenamiento diario, y bastante lejos de la imagen con la que había fantaseado ella las noches anteriores. Habían cicatrices borrosas y algunas pecas salpicadas en su piel perpetuamente bronceada, volviéndolo aún más tentador.

Mientras lo observaba en silencio, una oleada de pensamientos llenó su cabeza, ninguno de ellos precisamente recatados.

 _Quiero tocar y saborear tu piel._

 _Quiero respirar tu aroma._

 _Quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, sentir todo de tí._

 _Te deseo más que nada._

Sus dedos acariciaron ligeramente su brazo derecho. Su piel se sentía _exquisitamente cálida_ , a pesar de su estado de desnudez, pero Zelda encontraba el contraste contra la punta de sus dedos muy agradable.

- _¿Se sentirá igual el resto de su cuerpo?_ -se preguntaba.

Link entreabrió sus ojos al tacto de sus dedos, probando tener el sueño liviano.

-Zelda, ¿qué haces aquí? -murmuró él, sentándose en la cama.

-No podía dormir -susurró- ¿Me puedo acostar contigo?

A Link se le secó la garganta, despertando bruscamente ante esas palabras, y asintiendo, desplazándose a su izquierda.

-Quédate donde estás, por favor -le interrumpió, subiendo ella a la cama, recogiendo la basta de su camisola para evitar tropezarse, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

La joven sentía cómo se le aceleraba el pulso a él al acariciar su pecho. Él la miraba de arriba a abajo, casi creyendo que lo que estaba sucediendo era un sueño lúcido.

-No haré nada que no quieras -le aclaró, nerviosa-. Si quieres que me vaya…

-Ni se te ocurra. Quédate conmigo…-vaciló un momento-... yo también quiero lo mismo que tú…

Y, acercando su rostro al de él, la besó.

El inicio fue suave, dulce y tierno, escalando a besos más atrevidos y apasionados, húmedos y hambrientos, los que fueron más que suficientes para encender el fuego de la lujuria en ellos.

Zelda sólo quería quitarse la ropa y fundirse con él.

Un temido se escapó de la boca a ella cuando él acarició su cuello, dejándola con los pelos de punta. Zelda recogió la basta de su camisola, pausando el beso para quitársela, arrojándola a los pies de la cama. Su deseo de que él la devorara desvaneció cualquier sentimiento de pudor que pudiera haber tenido.

Link se quedó sin aliento ante la visión que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Por todas las Diosas… Zelda… eres increíblemente hermosa... Eres bellísima.

Ella sintió sus mejillas más acaloradas de lo que ya estaban.

-Tócame, te lo ruego -le susurró.

Él obedeció, sus manos recorriendo lentamente toda su piel, partiendo desde sus muslos, los que apretó suavemente, para moverlas hacia sus caderas y cintura, ascendiendo luego hacia sus pechos, no sin antes parar en el pequeño lunar entre ellos, y deteniéndose nuevamente en su cuello. Las tiernas y suaves caricias de sus ásperas manos le sacaban una cadena de gemidos y suspiros de su boca. Zelda se aferró a su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda, besando su cuello, y llenándose de su aroma a tierra húmeda que adoraba.

Ella sintió la pulsión de su virilidad en contra de ella; la delicada tela de su ropa interior empezando a sentirse húmeda por el calor que sentía entre sus piernas al sentirlo a él. Ella rozó sus caderas contra él, para probar otra vez, cada movimiento siendo menos suficiente para satisfacerla, ella quería más y más de ese exquisito calor, una resolución escapando de sus labios:

-Te quiero dentro de mí -gimió.

Link sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Nunca pensó que pudiera escuchar tales palabras salir de su boca.

-¿E-estás segura? -tartamudeó un poco-. Si seguimos, no habrá vuelta atrás… -suspiró- ¿quieres que esta sea nuestra primera vez?

Zelda sonrió.

-Sí no lo quisiera no estaría aquí - aclaró, y lo besó.

Ella soltó las cintas laterales de sus bragas para quitárselas, dejándose admirar por un momento, antes de que él se desvistiera también.

Zelda recordó en esos instantes todas esas historias que escuchaba de las señoras y señoritas de la corte -todas con distintos grados de vulgaridad- las que ciertamente fueron increíblemente ilustrativas con respecto al sexo y la intimidad, pero se dio cuenta de un gran detalle que había pasado por alto: _nadie_ está absolutamente preparado para enfrentar su primera vez.

- _No hay manera que_ _ **eso**_ _vaya entrar en mí_ \- pensó, observando la desnudez de su amado en detalle.

Se encontraba en un extraño lugar entre la excitación y el nerviosismo, pero, tras respirar profundamente, dejó que el instinto y el deseo la guiaran.

Aprovechando de que Link todavía estaba sentado frente a ella, se puso nuevamente de horcajadas frente a él, acomodándose y abriendo su cuerpo para dejarlo entrar en ella.

El mero roce con ella lo estremeció, sacándole un gemido grave, casi como un gruñido. Para Zelda fue el sonido más exquisito y sensual que jamás hubiera escuchado, quedando fascinada con las cosas que ella le podía hacía sentir.

Poco a poco, él la fue penetrando, ella sintiendo pequeñas oleadas de tensión mezclada con placer, el que predominó una vez que sus cuerpos estaban unidos.

-¿Estás bien? -Link le preguntó preocupado, acariciándole el cabello tiernamente.

-Sí, lo estoy - asintió, con la respiración no tan agitada.

Él la besó, y ella lentamente comenzó a moverse encima de él. Con cada roce y contoneo de sus caderas, Zelda sentía cada pulsión y movimiento de él dentro de ella.

- _Se siente tan bien. Nuestros cuerpos se completan perfectamente -_ pensaban.

Gemidos, gruñidos, suspiros y jadeos reemplazaron las palabras entre ellos, sus instintos tomando las riendas por completo. Sus nombres se desvanecieron y sus cuerpos se dejaron llevar por la marea de placenteras y nuevas sensaciones.

Las manos de Link se paseaban por la espalda de Zelda, su boca devorando la piel de su delicado cuello. Ella con cada una de sus acciones se sentía más húmeda, y un nudo de placer acumulándose en su centro.

A pesar de su falta de experiencia, conocían el uno el cuerpo del otro, como si hubieran hecho eso desde siempre, ambos disfrutando de esa familiaridad, deseándose más y más, con un ansia imperiosa.

En un arrebato, Zelda movió sus caderas hasta caer en un frenesí, su cuerpo temblando mientras un placer incontrolable recorría todo su cuerpo, gimiendo y sus uñas clavadas en la espalda de Link, que acariciaba su piel, cada toque sintiéndose como una pequeña descarga eléctrica en su piel.

Sus gemidos se volvieron suaves suspiros al volver en sí, y la gloriosa sensación que dejó su orgasmo se desvaneció lentamente de su cuerpo.

-¿Todo bien? - susurró Link, besando sus mejillas.

Una sonrisa amplia y satisfecha fue su respuesta.

-Tomaré eso como un sí - contestó con una risita.

Con cuidado, él la abrazó, bajándola de su regazo y tendiéndola en la cama, cambiando de posiciones.

-No te voy a dejar acaparar toda la diversión -susurró, besándole el cuello.

Zelda estaba tan perdida en su propio placer que había olvidado una _cierta parte_ de él todavía estaba _más que firme y dispuesta_.

Se acomodó para unir su cuerpo al de ella nuevamente, apoyándose en sus codos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella.

-¿Te molesta? - le preguntó tímidamente.

-Para nada - Zelda contestó, acariciando su cuello, sus uñas rozando su nuca -, lo encuentro agradable, de hecho.

Aunque sus caricias lo tenían tembloroso, se empezó a mover.

Sus cuerpos se fundían nuevamente, devorándose a besos, aferrándose el uno al otro, disfrutando del roce de sus pieles y de su calor.

Zelda le rogaba en gemidos por más; él la complacía gustoso, liberado de todo pudor, como si hubiera dado rienda suelta a algo salvaje y fiero en él, que contrastaba con su dulce, calmado y tímido exterior, pero que para sorpresa de su amada, le sentaba _extraordinariamente bien_.

Ella se dejó llevar, completamente a la merced de su mezcla de pasión y ternura.

Zelda sentía el placer acumularse nuevamente en su centro, más intensamente que la vez anterior. La inminencia del momento la tenía convertida en un mar de gemidos, su espalda arqueada, y al momento del clímax, intenso y sobrecogedor, el nombre de su amado se arrancó de su garganta en un grito.

Inmediatamente, sintió el cuerpo de él tensarse y temblar, y un gemido lleno de satisfacción.

Ambos entre jadeos y risas se besaban tiernamente, preguntándose cómo había sido posible que hubiesen desconocido tal placer, alegría y dicha por tanto tiempo.

Tras recuperar el aliento, Link se levantó y sacó una toalla del baño. Zelda al sentarse, vio unas salpicaduras en su vientre.

-Hay cosas para las que no estamos preparados aún… no podría poner tu reputación en riesgo -le dijo limpiando su piel-. Aunque seas la criatura más bella y salvaje que haya visto en mi vida, eres la Reina de este lugar.

Su comentario le sacó una sonrisa, por la ternura de ese gesto de protección, aunque su desnudez la distraía un poco de sus palabras. Tras dejar la toalla en el baño, volvió a la cama con ella.

-No sé cómo decírtelo… -respiró profundo- …¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir conmigo, aunque mañana me levante al alba?

-Sabes que me encantaría -le respondió con un beso-. Volveré a mi cama cuando te tengas que ir.

Los dos se arroparon y abrazaron, frente a frente, piel con piel.

-Dulces sueños, _mi Loba_ -Link dijo con un bostezo.

-¿Perdón? ¿qué es eso de "Loba"? -rió, exigiendo una explicación de él-. Que recuerde, tú eras el del pelaje suave y mirada salvaje…

-Hay luna llena, eres una criatura hermosa y salvaje, que se acaba de devorar a este inocente campesino -dijo, acurrucándose contra el cuello de Zelda-, y te amo.

-Yo también te amo -ella rió-. Dulces sueños.

Esa noche, Zelda durmió como nunca, soñando con bosques, los campos y colinas de Ordon, y al despertar esa fría mañana, cruzó su mirada con Link, deseando despertar para siempre con él.


	2. Paraíso

Link no tenía idea de la hora que era, pero supuso de que era casi el amanecer. La luna menguante ya había hecho casi su paso por el cielo, su luz colándose a través de las cortinas entreabiertas.

Al sentarse, sus ojos se enfocaron en la mujer dormida a su lado, rodeada de las almohadas y cojines del fuerte que hicieron durante la velada anterior. Su pecho ascendía y descendía suavemente con cada respiro. Zelda se veía tan delicada y vulnerable en esa camisola vaporosa, pero tan exquisitamente tentadora a la vez: sus hombros y escote bastante al descubierto, la tela sedosa que cubría su cuerpo se transparentaba bajo la luz de la chimenea, y también se apegaba a la curva de sus generosas caderas y muslos.

Las puntas de sus dedos vagaron desde su mejilla a su cuello, a su hombro, terminando en su brazo. Su caricia la hizo sonreír y suspirar deleitada a pesar de adormecimiento.

Para su sorpresa, ese inusualmente sensual sonido despertó el deseo en él, evocando recuerdos de la noche anterior…

 _El sabor de sus labios_

 _La visión de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, con su ritmo despiadado._

 _Cómo se sintió entrar en su cuerpo._

 _Ella gimiendo su nombre al acabar._

Link sintió su excitación subir tras esos pensamientos, y se regañó a sí mismo por no tenerlos en un momento más oportuno.

-Sigue, por favor -Zelda le pidió con voz adormecida-. Quiero más.

-¿Más de qué? -preguntó, sorprendido porque ella estuviera despierta.

-Tus manos tocándome -explicó, sentándose para mirarlo a los ojos-, se siente bien.

Sus manos hicieron el mismo recorrido anterior, hasta que Zelda delicadamente tomó su mano derecha cuando llegó a su hombro, desviándola a su pecho, el que acarició con cuidado, sintiendo cómo el pezón se endurecía ante su tacto. Su gesto satisfecho le indicó que lo hacía bien, y siguió del mismo modo con su otra mano.

Ella se le acercó para besarlo lentamente.

Sus manos recogieron el ruedo de su camisola, juntando la seda en su regazo, anticipando lo que estaría por venir, y guió nuevamente su mano, esta vez de manera más deseosa y menos grácil, directamente entre sus piernas.

Para sorpresa de Link, no había ninguna prenda de lencería cubriéndola.

Sus dedos cuidadosamente se aventuraron dentro de ella, descubriendo que ella se encontraba más que preparada para recibirlo. Con cada toque y caricia, Zelda sentía su calor y ligeras sacudidas que se sentían como electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Estás húmeda -él comentó al mirar sus dedos.

Y, en un impulso, para el estupor de Zelda, se lamió los dedos.

- _Un poco salado… un poco dulce, pero sabe como algo que jamás había probado_ -Link pensó.

Era ella, y sólo ella: perfecta.

-Tú sabes al paraíso -le susurró al oído.

La sonrisa tímida de ella y sus mejillas ardiendo fueron suficiente respuesta para él.

-Te deseo ahora -ella rogó.

Ambos se desvistieron rápida y ansiosamente, sin timidez.

El momento de unir sus cuerpos fue increíblemente placentero, al contrario de lo nervioso y expectante de su primera vez. Link se aferró de las caderas de Zelda, ella abrazada a su torso, devorándose a caricias y besos codiciosos entre ellos.

Zelda inútilmente trataba de contener sus gemidos, esperando que nadie escuchara sus gritos de placer o el nombre de su amado. Su voz lo volvía loco, y lo tenía al borde del punto de no retorno.

-Ya...casi… -jadeaba ella con frenesí.

Link se aferró a sus manos, penetrándola con más fuerza y profundidad para satisfacerla, y al mismo tiempo deleitarse él también.

Y repentinamente, se hundieron en el placer del otro, ahogados de dicha, sus corazones latiendo furiosamente como uno solo.

Por un momento se quedaron tal cual, recuperando el aliento.

-¿Acaso… terminamos juntos? -él preguntó.

Zelda asintió, su expresión era de completa dicha.

-Fue fantástico -sólo murmuró.

-No pude resistirme -comentó Link, acomodándose a su lado- todo se sentía tan bien…

-No hay problema -le dijo, poniéndose de costado para mirarlo-. Pero para la próxima me tienes que dejar que te saboree a tí.

Link la quedó mirando: el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas, labios enrojecidos curvados en una sonrisa coqueta, apenas cubierta por las mantas, y esos ojos, esa mirada penetrante y salvaje de ella.

-Zelda, me vas a matar -suspiró.

-Soy como una dulce y pequeña muerte… para que vayas y vuelvas al paraíso cuando quieras -rió, acurrucándose a su lado.

- _Tú eres el paraíso mismo_ -pensó, abrazándola.


	3. Capricho

_Nota: Esta era la versión original de "Paraíso". La modifiqué con el paso del tiempo. No me atreví a compartirla hasta que me convencieron unos amigos en Tumblr._

Desde la noche que ella se entregó a él, Link ha tenido constantes imágenes de ella montada sobre, o bajo él, salvajemente gimiendo su nombre.

Siempre supo que algo de esa naturaleza había en ella, pero esto era demasiado. Durante los siguientes días, poco y nada ha dormido: sus sábanas huelen a ella, una mezcla de su suave perfume floral y su propio aroma, y el dulce sabor de sus labios aún lo siente en su boca.

Pero no han vuelto a tener tiempo para estar juntos tras su retorno, y el deseo lo ha estado consumiendo. Ni todo el hielo eterno de Pico Nevado le podría aplacar su lujuria. Aunque trató de aliviar el sufrimiento por sus propios medios, terminó con más ganas de ella.

Link se dio cuenta de que tenía que poseerla,sin importar cómo, dónde o cuándo.

Sólo necesitaba un poquito de ella para satisfacer ese loco y antojadizo capricho.

Tras terminar sus deberes matinales, él la escoltó a su estudio en la tarde.

No habían mucamas, y los guardias ya habían terminado sus rondas. Era el momento _perfecto_.

-Zelda, quiero hablar contigo algo per…- sus labios besándolo anularon su plan de esconder sus intenciones un poco.

Le alegraba saber que ella también lo necesitaba de la misma manera.

-Te deseo - le dijo, apartándolo por un momento para cerrar la puerta con llave-, _ahora mismo_ -y corrió para volver a besar a su amado.

Mientras se comían a besos, ella lo arrastró hacia su escritorio y lo sentó en la silla, arrodillándose ante él para su sorpresa.

Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban de puro y desenfrenado deseo por él. Link no se daba cuenta, pero mientras la admiraba, Zelda rápidamente le había desabrochado los pantalones, y sus delicados y hábiles dedos envolvían su virilidad.

-Ya estás firme -comentó ella con una sonrisa-, ¿Me _extrañabas_? -preguntó mientras sus dedos acariciaban su miembro.

Su respuesta fue un gemido grave.

-Voy a tomar eso como un " _sí_ ".

Y entonces, sintió algo húmedo y cálido alrededor de él.

 _Su boca_.

Todo su cuerpo se electrizaba mientras ella jugaba con su lengua y labios, su saliva dejando una huella.

Cada vez que gemía, él veía en los ojos de ella un destello, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisita traviesa.

-No tienes… idea… de lo cómo me tienes…-él jadeaba.

-Sí lo sé, y lo disfruto cada segundo -Zelda respondió sonriendo.

Y entonces, ella lo tomó por completo en su boca.

Link sentía su corazón temblar con cada uno de sus movimientos, sabiendo que estaba cerca de acabar, sus pulsiones cada vez más fuertes.

Perdió todo control de sí al escuchar un gemido salir de su boca, sintiendo la suave vibración resonar en él. Su orgasmo fue intenso, su mente casi en blanco por un momento, jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

Al encontrarse cara a cara, la imagen de ella lo cautivó: su mirada salvaje y penetrante, sus cabellos desordenados, las mejillas y labios carmesí, jadeando un poco y limpiándose discretamente la comisura, sólo dándose cuenta que ella había tragado después.

Ella se veía maravillosa, como la lujuria misma, de rodillas frente a él, una mano agarrada de sus muslo, la otra aferrada a sus faldas.

Toda ella le pertenecía.

Y así, el capricho quedó satisfecho, aunque fuera por un momento.


	4. Como Una Flor Silvestre

_En el capítulo 37, Zelda menciona haber soñado ser una chica del campo. Acá hay una vuelta a esa idea._

Desde la primera vez que puso pie en Ordon, Zelda se sintió relajada: sin protocolo, vestidos rígidos o pesadas coronas en su cabeza, ni cotilleos o cuestionamientos de los cortesanos.

Sólo el pasto, el sol, el canto de las aves y el sonido del viento moviendo el follaje de los árboles.

Estaba en absoluta libertad.

-Dormir en el pasto no es muy fino que digamos, ¿Eh, preciosa? -una voz masculina conocida la sacó de su estado de ensoñación, pero le sacó una sonrisa-. Y te puedes quedar toda achurrascada -apuntó sus hombros, ya de un tono más intenso.

Andar con un vestido sin hombros, por muy fresco y encantador que fuera, no era una buena idea para una mujer pálida como ella.

-Tiene paja en el pelo -Zelda observó, sentándose en el prado-, _Señor Comandante._

-Cabras mañosas -Link murmuró, tratando de quitar los tallos de su cabello, sin éxito-, les encanta molestarme...por cierto, amor, olvida los títulos acá. En Ordon, eres la Reina...pero _de mi corazón_.

Zelda se reía a carcajadas de sus palabras, entre las flores y hierba.

-Vamos a la casa, tengo un cepillo allá -dijo, poniéndose de pie.

La villa se veía casi vacía, sus habitantes evitando el calor estival dentro de sus hogares.

Zelda se estiró sobre la colchoneta en el piso apenas entraron a la casa.

-Me quitaría la ropa _ahora mismo_ \- alegó, abanicándose con la mano.

-No me molestaría si lo hicieras -le dijo Link con una sonrisita, tendiéndose junto a ella.

-Por supuesto que no, pícaro -rió, pellizcando suavemente la mejilla de él-. Si fuera posible, estaría amarrada a tu cama, todo el día a tu merced.

- _Quizás_ -dijo, besando su hombro sonrosado-, pero ahora, estamos aquí, _solitos_ -corrió los largos cabellos de ella para besar su cuello, haciéndola temblar-, y _nadie_ nos va a molestar…

-Ya veo lo que quieres decir -comentó-. Es una idea tentadora…

Las ropas volaron en instantes, sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos entrelazados.

Link deslizó su lengua desde los pechos hasta el cuello de Zelda, lo que la hizo temblar y erizar la piel.

-Estás salada, me encanta -le susurró al oído.

-Parece que me fueras a comer.

-Sip, enterita -le mordisqueó la oreja, aprovechando el momento para entrar en ella, sacándole un gemido y una sonrisa satisfecha.

El calor entre ellos, aumentado por el de la tarde, era abrasador. Sus cuerpos se sentían resbalosos al rozarse, pero se sentía exquisito, como si se derritieran el uno en el otro, y cada beso, mordisco y uñas hundiéndose en la carne del otro se sentía casi como una descarga eléctrica.

Link levantó a su amada para cambiar de posición, quedando ella sobre su regazo, los dos frente a frente. Zelda se apegó a él, rozando juguetonamente su pecho contra él, su coqueto gesto haciéndolo casi ronronear contra el cuello de ella, para su deleite.

-Te encanta provocarme, ¿No, traviesa? -le dijo él con un gruñido.

-Si, pero sólo porque _tú_ lo eres -susurró, rozando sus caderas contra él-. He aprendido del mejor…

Tras esas palabras, se aferró a ella, rozándose contra sus caderas, volviéndola un mar de gemidos, sus uñas enterrándose en la piel de él, sin importarle las marcas que quedaran.

Zelda, entre suspiros, le dio a entender que estaba al borde del clímax, al que llegó casi de inmediato, temblando de placer, él dejándose llevar con ella, el húmedo calor de su cuerpo dejándolo extasiado.

Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando el momento, para luego caer rendidos, empapados de sudor y dichosos.

Link apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Zelda, dejándola sacar los trocitos de paja y heno que aún habían en su pelo.

-Tenías mucha, es como si tu cabeza fuera un imán -reía ella.

-Tú andas por las mismas, _mi flor silvestre_ -le contestó, pasando sus dedos por la cabellera de ella.

Le mostró un tallo con unas florecillas azul violeta, que había estado en su pelo todo el tiempo.

Se rió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amado, que se estaba quedando dormido.

- _Parece que me estoy volviendo una más de Ordon_ -pensó, antes de dormirse también, para pasar el calor.


	5. Dulces Sonrisas, Malos Pensamientos

En su imagen pública de Zelda siempre muestra una sonrisa cordial y amable.

-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar el té a mi recámara? -fue la invitación.

En privado, ella tiene una sonrisa cálida, amistosa y afectuosa.

-Té negro, una cucharadita de azúcar morena, sin leche.

-Ay, ya sabes cómo me gusta el té -Link le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eres mi prometido, por supuesto que tengo que saber, tal como tú sabes cómo me gusta a mí -Zelda bebió su taza.

Pero, en intimidad, es una sonrisita atrevida, o una deseosa, que se muerde los labios.

-También sé que _otra_ cosa quieres... -las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en un gesto travieso.

Y las palabras que salen de esos labios, que invitan a ser besados, son brutales.

-Me quieres devorar toda y tomarme como un animal, como si no hubiera mañana.

La delicada taza de porcelana casi termina destrozada en el piso, sólo sus contenidos derramados.

-Mi culpa -dijo ella, fingiendo inocencia,levantándose y secando el té del regazo de él con una servilleta-. Parece que quieres que me ponga de rodillas y te complazca con mi boca.

La sangre de Link pasó de su rostro a otro lado, por más que tratara de mantener la compostura y la sanidad mental.

-Zelda, no.

-Zelda, _sí_

-¿Es que acaso se te olvida que tienes que oficiar la corte en un ratito más?

-No lo he olvidado -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, nuevamente en su puesto-, pero como es tan increíblemente aburrido tanto para tí como para mí, pensé que sería agradable mantener nuestras mentes entretenidas con ideas más… _excitantes_ , y quizás ponerlas en práctica más tarde.

-La corte dura más que un par de horas, mujer -Link refunfuñó, luchando por reprimir sus ganas-. Te juro que que después te voy a dejar agotada.

-¿Ha considerado que _quiero_ que me deje así, Señor? -ella terminó su té y se puso de pie.

Él la siguió, sus ojos se concentraron en esa sonrisa sensual que le regalaba sólo a él, sabiendo que si quisiera podría tomarla en ese mismo instante, pero prefería resistirse a sus coqueteos descarados.

-Mañana no te vas a poder ni levantar -amenazó con una sonrisa serena, abriendo la puerta para ella.

Zelda se rió suavemente, y se tomó del brazo de su prometido cuando él se lo ofreció.

-Como si no te fuera a dejar de la misma manera -le guiñó coquetamente.

Y partieron por el pasillo hacia el salón, como si nada hubiera pasado.


	6. Cuestión de Altura

-Creo que estás más alto -Zelda observaba a su prometido desde la cama, ya vestida con una camisola satinada, mientras él de quitaba su armadura y uniforme.

-¿De veritas? -Link miraba su reflejo, sin estar seguro de esa afirmación-. Quizás de tanto entrenar con los reclutas algo pasó.

-Aunque…-ella se paró tras él- ...creo que todavía soy un par de centímetros más alta que tú.

-Es verdad -refunfuñó, viendo cómo la cabeza de su novia se asomaba un poquito por sobre él.

-Te amo, sin importar tu altura, mi bajito adorado -ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y torso ya al descubierto.

-"bajito" -se volvió hacia ella, con una mirada de desaprobación-. Te voy a mostrar lo que este "bajito" es capaz de hacerte.

Tomó a Zelda de la cintura y se la echó al hombro en un solo movimiento, acercándose a su cama con trancos largos, dejándola caer sobre la cama, abalanzándose de inmediato sobre ella, agarrándola de las muñecas.

Zelda sabía que habían ciertas cosas -como esa palabrita- que lo provocaban y sacaban su lado más dominante, lo que le fascinaba.

Su mirada hambrienta y aguda estaba fija en ella.

-Sólo toma lo que es tuyo -dijo ella, rindiéndose con una sonrisa coqueta.

Un delicado par de braguitas de encaje, casi rasgadas, volaron por la habitación, al momento que él entraba en su cuerpo repentinamente, llenando su cuello y hombros de mordiscos ligeros y besos, con un ritmo fiero, veloz, firme y constante.

Cada vez que ella trataba de soltarse de él para tomar el control, los movimientos de él se intensificaban, haciendo que Zelda se quedara con la mente en blanco de puro placer, su voz convertida en gemidos y suspiros agitados.

Su cuerpo, pulsando y temblando en éxtasis lo arrastró a él hasta el límite, y pronto colapsó sobre ella, jadeando, bañado en sudor.

-Parece que lo has disfrutado mucho, ¿o no, querido? -Zelda preguntó riendo, aún agitada.

-Si, y tú también, provocadora -respondió con una sonrisa engreída.

Tras recuperar fuerzas, se metieron a la cama, Link adormeciéndose en el suave y tibio abrazo de su prometida, perfumado con el aroma a lavanda de sus cabellos.

-No te molesta ser siempre ser la cuchara pequeña - le dijo ella, refriéndose a la posición en la que se acostaron.

-Cierto, no me molesta -murmuró casi bostezando- podré ser el más bajito de los dos y la cuchara pequeña… pero es que siempre termino _encima_ tuyo y _entre_ tus piernas…

Zelda quedó boquiabierta ante su descaro.

-Oye tú, don atrevido -se asomó por sobre él con la cara roja-, no es que estés tan equivocado, pero…

Se quedó en silencio al ver su rostro dormido, dócil e indefenso.

 _Ya haré que te arrepientas de esas palabras mañana en la mañana, pícaro._

Sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla, y le sonrió antes de acurrucarse contra su espalda y quedarse dormida.


	7. El Devoto

-Mi Reina, ¿está tratando de seducirme?

-Quizás.

La camisola de que Zelda llevaba dejaba expuestos sus hombros y espalda, los que quedaban más a la vista con su cabello trenzado a un lado.

Link había salido recién del baño y había encontrado a Zelda tendida boca abajo sobre su cama, leyendo relajadamente uno de los libros de su velador.

-Esta novela es buenísima -le comentó, ojos fijos sobre un párrafo-. Me alegra tanto que la estés leyendo porque te la recomendé.

-La leí casi por completo en Pico Nevado -dijo, echándose en la cama al lado de ella-. Aún no la he podido terminar, _no sé por qué…_

-Me pregunto quién te estará distrayendo de tu lectura -los ojos de Zelda se asomaron sobre el libro, en un gesto lleno de coquetería.

-Tú eres la mejor distracción de todas, sin duda.

-Tú sí que lo eres ahora mismo -ella cerró el libro- sólo cubierto por una toalla, ¡vaya provocador!

-Me siento terriblemente ofendido - la abrazó con el cuerpo, piernas y brazos enroscados alrededor de ella, besando su cuello hasta que ella dejó caer el libro que estaba leyendo-. Sólo tomé un baño.

-Sí, ¡y estás todo mojado -ella rió.

-Apuesto a que tú también, amor -susurró.

-¡Vaya atrevido! -le reprendió, fingiendo avergonzarse.

Link la soltó y la volvió boca arriba, recogiendo la falda de su camisola lentamente, acariciando sus piernas, dejando un camino de besos hacia sus muslos, que se detuvo antes de la cara interior de éstos.

-¿Qué me quieres tratar de hacer? -ella preguntó.

-Venerarte como la diosa que eres.

Al sentir sus dedos abriéndola y la humedad se su lengua dentro de ella, entendió exactamente a lo que se refería.

Zelda abrió sus piernas un poco, para facilitarle el movimiento a su amado, que la sostenía de las caderas, sus dedos hundidos en su suave y pálida piel, su lengua explorándola, gemidos y suspiros agitados saliendo de sus labios, el volumen en aumento cada vez que tocaba su punto más sensible y su centro.

Con cada caricia, toque y movimiento que él hacía ella se acercaba más y más a un exquisito, maravilloso y potente orgasmo.

Y entonces, tocaron a la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron congelados, aún en sus posiciones

Golpearon nuevamente.

-¿Señor Comandante? -una voz preguntó desde el otro lado.

-¡Voy corriendo! -vociferó, levantándose, secándose el rostro con la toalla.

-Vaya donaire el tuyo -Zelda susurró agitada, levantándose de la cama.

-Así es, señora mía - sonrió mientras él se vestía con una bata y ella iba rauda a la puerta de espejo.

-Espero que esto no se quede así, Señor -dijo en tono falsamente ofendido con los ojos entrecerrados-, o pediré venganza.

Y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Al día siguiente, Zelda estudiaba algunos libros de derecho antiguos en la biblioteca del castillo, notas repartidas en la mesa, aún un tanto frustrada por lo de la noche anterior, por no haber podido retomar lo que estaban haciendo.

Concentrada en sus estudios, no se había dado cuenta que alguien la observaba; su espalda daba hacia el pasillo.

-Hola, mi Diosa -un susurro y un beso en el cuello la sorprendieron.

-Querido, ¿qué te trae aquí? -Zelda cerró su libro, sin volverse a mirarlo.

-Le debo pagar respetos a mi Diosa -dijo, masajeándole los hombros.

Ella rió suavemente.

-Creo que hay lugares mucho más adecuados para mostrar tu devoción que una biblioteca.

-Permíteme convencerte de lo contrario -caminó hacia el frente del escritorio donde estaba trabajando-. Sólo necesito que guardes silencio.

Su gesto de curiosidad se volvió sorpresa cuando Link se agachó y metió bajo el escritorio, levantando su falda y enaguas para maniobrar con facilidad.

Él la acercó cuidadosamente al borde de su asiento antes de quitarle las braguitas.

 _Dulces Nayru, Farore y Din, por piedad, que no nos atrapen en esto_ -Zelda pensaba, derritiéndose al sentir cómo la lengua de él abría sus labios.

Los movimientos de él eran lentos y circulares, a lo largo de su pliegue, estimulando suavemente su punto más sensible. Ella disfrutaba y se dejaba llevar por las placenteras sensaciones, luchando contra la necesidad de vocalizar su deleite.

 _Esto se siente tan exquisito y no puedo gritar...Diosas, ahí, oh sí…_ -sus manos se agarraban con toda su fuerza a los apoyabrazos de la silla- _¡hazme acabar de una vez por todas y deja de torturarme, lobo hambriento!_

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo que su lengua, con una cadencia que dejó a Zelda al límite, su respiración agitada casi pidiendo más, su espalda arqueada y muslos tensos.

Y finalmente, su dulce liberación llegó, en intensas oleadas de placer que la azotaron, dejándola temblorosa, pequeños suspiros arrancándose de su boca.

Un beso en el muslo la devolvió a sus sentidos.

-Tenía que redimirme para salvarme de la furia de tu venganza -Link le dijo bromeando, descansando su cabeza en el regazo de ella-. Las Diosas como tú pueden ser caprichosas.

Zelda sólo soltó una risita, mientras le acariciaba el cabello en silencio.


	8. Bajo un Manto de Estrellas

Los recién casados llegaron al bosque de Farone tras la puesta de sol, con su flamante nuevo telescopio, mantas y comida a cuestas. Habían dejado a los caballos en casa, ya que el claro al que querían llegar era imposible de alcanzar con ellos, ya que se ubicaba sobre una loma con un camino rocoso, ligeramente empinado y muy estrecho, con un bosque más denso que en el resto del área.

-Solía venir seguido de niño, amor -comentó mientras dejaba los bolsos y el telescopio cuidadosamente sobre el pasto-. Podía quedarme noches enteras aquí contando las estrellas hasta quedarme dormido.

Zelda sonrió con ternura, imaginando al niño que alguna vez fue, estirado en el prado, mirando a los cielos infinitos.

 _Aún tiene ese brillo infantil en su mirada, y esa capacidad de asombro…_ -pensaba ella mientras estiraba la manta y sacaba la comida y bebidas de la canasta que ella llevaba.

Una vez listos, y con el telescopio apuntando a los cielos despejados, se tendieron descalzos en la manta, sirvieron vasos de espumante, y merendaron la comida que habían traído.

El aire nocturno era ligeramente cálido, la luz de la vieja lámpara de aceite de Link era tenue, y el ánimo relajado.

-¿Por qué no puedo tener un cielo así todo el tiempo? -Zelda preguntó, mirando la interminable cantidad de estrellas a través del telescopio.

-Bueno, es que algunas cosas hermosas son inalcanzables, al contrario de ti -Link la abrazó de la cintura y se acurrucó contra su hombro y cabellos aún ondeados.

Ella rió ante sus palabras.

-Creo que me halagas demasiado, cariño mío - levantó su cabeza y giró hacia él, moviendo el telescopio-. Es tu turno.

Link movió el telescopio hasta encontrar su objetivo.

-La Luna se ve tan rara de cerca -dijo mirando al satélite que lentamente ascendía en el cielo-, se ve enorme, como si se fuera a caer del cielo.

-Creo que te has quedado demasiado enganchado con las historias que contaba el Primer Ministro de Termina -comentó ella, sirviendo más vino espumante en los vasos, sorbiendo el de ella inmediatamente.

-Sip -sonrió, aún observando los detalles de la Luna-. Es genial que uno de los regalos que nos dio por la boda hayan sido estos libros sobre su héroe, mi Luna.

-¿Se te ha pegado lo de los Gerudo de llamarme "Dama de la Luna"? -preguntó mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

-Quizás -él se volvió a acomodar a su lado, bebiendo junto a ella-. Pero no eres cualquier Luna, eres la mía.

Zelda lo besó tiernamente, un sentimiento más profundo emergiendo en ella.

-Tus labios saben dulces -le besó nuevamente-, como este vino -y de nuevo-, y esta noche me quiero emborrachar.

Miró fijo a Link, intenciones claras en sus ojos.

Él se sintió ruborizar, y colocó los vasos y otras cosas aparte de la manta.

-No hagamos un desastre más grande del que ya haremos - fue su única explicación.

Mientras se volvía hacia ella, oyó un rumor de telas, proveniente de un vestido sobre la manta, el que fue puesto de lado por un pálido pie.

Sus ojos vagaron de manera ascendente: piernas largas y curvilíneas, caderas redondeadas y generosas cubiertas por bragas satinadas, su cintura y torso apenas cubiertos por una enagua translúcida que dejaba nada a la imaginación, con un tirante caído. La luz de la Luna iluminaba su piel, dándole casi un halo a sus cabellos oscuros, sueltos y ondeados. Zelda de arrodilló frente a Link, y desabrochó el nudo de su cinto para quitarle la camisa.

-Te deseo -ella susurró.

-Yo también -afirmó-. Hemos esperado mucho -admitió, su frente tocando la de ella-. ¿Quién pensó que era buena idea abstenernos por más de un mes?

-Nosotros dos -se ruborizó.

-Fue lo peor que se nos ha ocurrido - ambos rieron ante esa declaración.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, mientras deslizaba sus manos para quitarle la enagua rápidamente; manos codiciosas de deseo acariciando su piel, apretando sus muslos, caderas y trasero, bocas devorándose a besos y mordiscos. La excitación de ambos crecía con ganas, las últimas prendas de ropa que llevaban apilándose junto a las que ya se habían quitado.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos? -le preguntó a ella mientras la tendía sobre la manta.

-Me da igual, mientras ambos lo disfrutemos -lo besó apasionadamente-. Me podrías coger de pie contra un árbol y me encantaría igual.

-Ay, mujer - Link se mordió los labios al imaginarse la situación-. Eres mi tipo de chica.

Gemidos satisfechos salieron de sus bocas al unir sus cuerpos, las piernas y brazos de ella entrelazados a él cual hiedra, suficiente señal para él que ella hiciera lo que deseara con ella, sus suaves gemidos y suspiros siendo música para sus oídos.

Todas las sensaciones se incrementaban con la oscuridad del bosque de noche, a pesar de la luz que entregaba la Luna menguante.

Los ojos de Link se abrieron en un gesto impresionado, bajando su cadencia, para sorpresa de Zelda.

-¿Estás bien… cariño ...mío? -preguntó entre jadeos, secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Por todas las Diosas y los Espíritus de la Luz -le corrió un mechón de cabello de la cara-, la luz de la Luna te hace ver más hermosa de lo que ya eres, sólo eso.

-Tú sí que sabes hacer que tu esposa se sienta amada -ella sonrió tiernamente, levantándose para cambiar de posición, tendiéndolo a él sobre la manta, montándose a horcajadas sobre él de nuevo-. Permíteme devolverte el gesto -murmuró, dejando caer su cuerpo lentamente sobre él.

Los pliegues de su intimidad se sentían húmedos y cálidos, y su ritmo hambriento y felino, algo ya familiar para él, estaba al borde de llevarlo al punto de no retorno, su cuerpo comenzando a tensarse.

Y repentinamente, para su alivio, el cuerpo de ella se arqueó, su interior pulsando y temblando, regalándole la imagen se su piel desnuda bañada por la luna y las estrellas, gimiendo su nombre a la noche, más que suficiente estímulo para que él se agarrara de las caderas de ella, y con algunas embestidas, acabó, dejándose llevar con ella.

Zelda se desmoronó sobre él, ambos bañados en sudor, con sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros, él besándola de lleno en sus labios sonrosados.

Link estiró el brazo para hurgar en el bolso, sacando una manta con la que cubrió a ambos.

-Ni modo que nos agarremos un resfrío después de esta tremenda noche, amor.

-Claro que no -asintió-. Nos podemos quedar mirando las estrellas hasta que nos quedemos dormidos.

-Buena idea -se acurrucó junto a ella.

-O… -aguantó un bostezo- podemos quedarnos despiertos, haciendo nada más que hacer el amor.

-Definitivamente, eres mi tipo de chica.


	9. Un Asunto Privado

Nota: esta pieza es lo que sucede entre los capítulos 51 y 52 de El Diario de La Joven Reina!

* * *

Zelda se deslizó dando giros frente al espejo, sus mirada llena de dicha mientras sus faldas ondulaban y enroscaban alrededor de ella, una risa casi infantil escapándose de sus labios; la habitación, iluminada por la luz de las velas y el destellar de ésta sobre las cuentas y cristales bordados en su hermoso vestido azul.

Link abrió la botella de espumante que se llevaron de la fiesta, ojos fijos en su esposa.

-Es una pena que me tenga que quitar el vestido -suspiró mientras se quitaba la tiara y la capa, luego soltándose el cabello-. ¿Me podrías ayudar, cariño mío? - preguntó, recogiéndose su larga melena hacia el frente.

Él dejó la botella de lado inmediatamente, soltando las cintas del corpiño del vestido, hasta que un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca; la rígida prenda terminó en una silla, seguida de la vaporosa falda de tul azul. Quedó cubierta sólo por una delgada enagua corta, un par de braguitas con ribetes de encaje y medias de seda con ligas.

Zelda escuchó claramente el sonido de él tragando saliva.

-Tu turno -le ordenó, mirándole desde el reflejo en el espejo-. Ni modo que me voy a estar paseando en ropa interior mientras tú disfrutas de la vista.

En cuestión de segundos sus ropas se unieron a las de ella.

-Qué chico _más bueno_ eres -dijo, sirvió dos copas para ellos y se acercó a la piecera de la cama, sentándose, su marido siguiéndole-. Brindemos por el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Sus copas chocaron con un suave tintineo.

-¿Y por qué este es tan bueno?

-Nadie está muerto, ni sufriendo, ni estoy encerrada en una torre -sorbió un poco su copa-. Me siento amada. Te tengo a tí.

-Una mejora extraordinaria, entonces, señora mía -bebió él de su copa.

-Tú eres el extraordinario, mi señor -ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro desnudo de él-, ya sea que andes liderando a las tropas, sacándole brillo a la pista de baile, o entregándome mi otro regalito de cumpleaños...-se mordió el labio inferior-...he andado un tanto coqueta hoy.

-Querrás decir _cachonda._

-Hay una enorme diferencia semántica entre las dos -se sentó derecha-. Quiero las cosas que complementan el sexo… -tomó un sorbito-. Quiero que me acaricies, que me pases las manos por el cabello, sentir tu respiración en mi cuello, tus labios quemándome la piel, y ver el brillo en tus ojos que me hace sentir que soy la criatura más sublime que hayas visto en tu vida -hizo una pausa para terminar la copa-. Y también hacerlo contigo.

-Oye, ¡pero si a mí me gustan esas cosas también! Apretar esas caderas y muslos tuyos, darte mordisquitos en el cuello hasta que te pones a tiritar, sentir que me fundo contigo cuando te abrazo... -bebió el último sorbo de su copa y dejó en la mesa de té las copas, volviendo a su lugar de inmediato-. Tengo que confesar que esas eran las cosas en las que pensaba cuando… ¿cómo te lo digo sin sonar como un guarro?

-¿Te has masturbado pensando en mi? ¡Vaya, vaya! - sonrió con gesto inquisitivo.

Link asintió, su rostro cual brasa ardiente.

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, es algo normal y saludable - le palmoteó la espalda-. Yo he hecho lo mismo pensando en tí más de una vez.

Quedó de piedra con sus palabras.

-Por todas las Diosas, Zelda, creo que me va a dar algo -estaba sorprendidisimo, su voz apenas un susurro-. Primera vez. Cuándo, dónde.

-Cuando estuviste en Pico Nevado con los novatos el onceavo mes -respondió relajadamente-. Después de haberme colado a tu habitación, me pasé muchos días pensando en tu aroma, hasta que una noche en mi habitación me imaginé cómo se sentiría tenerte en mí.

-Muéstrame cómo lo has hecho -la miró a los ojos- esa y otras veces -se puso de pie, tomó una silla de la mesa de té, colocándola frente a los pies de la cama, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas-. Te quiero mirar.

Zelda se acercó a la mesa, sirviéndose un poquito de bebida. Tomó un pequeño sorbo y volvió de inmediato a su lugar en la cama.

-¿Es eso una orden?

-Más una solicitud, amor mío.

-Sólo bromeaba -jugueteaba con la cinta que anudaba la enagua por el frente, reclinándose un poco-. Sabes que eres el único hombre del que tomo órdenes, mi Sol.

Y con esas palabras, deshizo el lazo, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Su mano derecha lentamente se deslizó desde su pecho hacia abajo, mientras abría un poco las piernas, llegando hasta su centro, acariciándose suavemente por sobre su ropa interior; la tela sedosa y delgada se humedeció rápidamente al volverse evidente su excitación, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual con él.

 _En menos de cinco minutos te voy a tener rendido a mis pies, querido esposo mío_ -pensó.

Con un gemido suave y satisfecho, abrió más las piernas; su mano se deslizó dentro de sus bragas.

Link hacía su mejor esfuerzo para controlarse, manos aferradas a los apoyabrazos de la silla, con la respiración agitada, su erección ganando firmeza con el sonido húmedo de los dedos de Zelda dentro de ella. Su respiración se volvió suave por unos momentos, cuando ella hizo una pausa para sacarse la ropa interior, ya empapada.

-Déjate las medias -Link le dijo, voz áspera de deseo contenido-, por favor.

Ella asintió, sentándose en la cama, abriendo sus piernas, quedando expuesta por completo a él.

 _Por todas las Diosas, no sé cuánto voy a durar si sigue torturándome así…_

Sus dedos se deslizaban por sus labios entreabiertos, haciendo círculos lentamente en su centro. Sus caderas se comenzaron a mover en círculos, y arqueó la espalda, el nombre de su amado escapándose de sus labios en un gemido casi orgásmico.

 _Que me parta un rayo, está tan húmeda... ¿acaso acaba de decir mi nombre? Ya no aguanto más. La quiero ahora_ -la cabeza de Link estaba a punto de estallar.

-Zelda, para, por favor - le dijo poniéndose de pie, con la voz agitada-. O no sé lo que te voy a hacer.

Levantó su mano, dedos húmedos invitándole a probarla, con una sonrisa en los labios. La saboreó, para reclamar sus labios después.

-¿Cuán seguido lo hiciste? -preguntó él.

-Casi todos los días hasta tu regreso -se estiró sobre la cama, las manos de él recorriendo sus costados, acariciando suavemente sus muslos-. Que me haya ido a tu recámara para entregarme a tí fue una consecuencia natural.

-O sea que cuando dijiste que me habías extrañado mucho… -se quitó los pantalones cortos, listo para poseerla.

-Quise decir _mucho más_ que sólo eso.

-Me _necesitabas_.

-Tanto como te necesito ahora.

Unieron sus cuerpos con sonrisas satisfechas, sus cuerpos moviéndose lentamente, al contrario de la mayoría del tiempo, siempre hambrientos el uno del otro; su ritmo sólo se volvió más frenético al acercarse el orgasmo, intenso y extasiante.

En los momentos tras el placer permanecieron en quietud, la cabeza de Link descansando en el pecho de Zelda, mientras ella acariciaba su revuelto cabello. Los únicos sonidos eran los latidos de sus corazones y su respiración.

-Me gusta esto -Zelda afirmó, mirando el patrón de estrellas de la tela que decoraba el interior del dosel de la cama-. Tus brazos envolviéndome. Tu aroma. Tu fuerza sobre mí.

-Eso sonó muy poético, esposita mía - afirmó él con una risita, abrazándola más.

-Se me dan bien las palabras, te lo recuerdo -plantó un beso en su cabello.

-El diario, de veras -la soltó para apoyarse en sus codos y mirarla a los ojos-. Siempre me preguntado algo al respecto.

-¿Y qué sería, cariño mío?

-¿Escribes acerca de esto? -preguntó, apuntando a ambos-. A lo que hacemos en la cama, quiero decir.

-Claro que no -ella rió-. Sólo he narrado algunos detalles menores de nuestra primera vez, y alguna otra ocasión, nada más. No quiero que algún descendiente que encuentre esto sepa tu tamaño o que lo hicimos en la mesa del comedor de nuestro hogar.

-Menudo desayuno ese, insuperable.

Zelda le pellizcó la nariz.

-¡Pícaro! Lo que te quiero decir es que nuestra intimidad es nuestra, y sólo nuestra. Es la única parte de nuestras vidas que es realmente un asunto privado.

-La gente siempre se preguntará por qué me decían _El Lobo de Ordon._

-Seguro que harán algunas suposiciones extravagantes, como que te podías convertir en uno.

-Probablemente -asintió a su comentario irónico-, pero me gustaría pensar que es por mi inagotable lujuria por tí -rozó sus caderas contra las de ella.

Zelda levantó la mirada, entendiendo la razón de su afirmación.

-¿Quieres ir a por una segunda ronda? -sugirió, estampando un beso en su mejilla-. Esta vez puede que me ponga más rudo, eso sí.

-Siempre. Haz lo que desees, sabes que puedo contigo.

-Esa es mi mujer.


	10. Entre Líneas (Un Aullido)

La tinta en el diario de Zelda estaba seca, ante lo cual ella lo cerró rápidamente.

 _-El día ya ha terminado… me pregunto si Link llegará pronto._

La tela azul zafiro de su sencillo vestido primaveral, con escote redondo y mangas de muselina vaporosas y transparentes ondulaba suavemente mientras ella se acercaba a la ventana, que tenía una vista parcial a las puertas del Castillo. Jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello, tomado en una trenza suelta, sus ojos deambulando en el horizonte.

No había señal de él aún.

Se alejó del ventanal, tomando la carta que le había enviado, y siguió las instrucciones escritas en la posdata, acercándose a un candelabro en una de las mesitas auxiliares cerca de la entrada al dormitorio.

Lentamente, entre las líneas ya escritas, aparecieron otras; una carta completamente nueva estaba escondida.

- _Tinta invisible, qué ingenioso_ -se dijo a sí misma, mientras el mensaje se terminaba de revelar.

 _Zelda,_

 _Tu ausencia me convierte en una bestia que aúlla por ti y anhela el paraíso que es tu cuerpo._

 _No he puesto ni un dedo en mí porque sé que me pondré peor de lo que ya estoy. Estoy hambriento de tu piel, tu aroma, tus gemidos._

 _Quiero abrirte con mi lengua sólo para saborear el cielo y venerarte a tí, mi Diosa, hasta que me ruegues que te tome con toda mi fuerza._

 _No descansaré hasta tenerte a mi lado de nuevo, tus piernas entrelazadas con las mías, tu piel de luz de luna desnuda contra la mía, sano y salvo en tus brazos._

 _-Tu esposo._

Zelda se quedó con un suspiro sorprendido atrapado en su garganta, ya seca, mientras leía la última línea del mensaje lleno de lujuria que había recibido, su mente llena de pensamientos fuera de control. Sin darse cuenta, un bar de brazos se aferraron a su cintura y hombros desde atrás, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Ella casi sintió que el corazón se le salía de la boca, sin siquiera un gemido escapando de sus labios entreabiertos, al mismo tiempo que una cabeza se apoyaba en la curva de su cuello, cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en su sensible piel.

-Veo que te llegó mi carta, amor - reconoció el tono grave que susurraba en su oído.

-Sí - respondió, su voz apenas un suspiro-. Es bastante... descriptiva.

-Siento haberte asustado- besó su cuello-, sólo quería darte una pequeña sorpresa.

-Lo lograste con honores - se apoyó en él, relajándose un poco, volviéndose hacia él para besarlo, agarrándole del cuello de la túnica.

Link se derritió al sentir los labios de ella, su lengua abriéndose paso en su boca, las manos de él soltando su abrazo, recorriendo su cintura, buscando las cintas de cierre en la espalda de su vestido para desvestirla.

Zelda desamarraba las hebillas de su casaca ligera, que terminó en el suelo, igual que su capa. Al acercar sus manos para acariciar el rostro de ella, Zelda le quitó los guantes, tirando del dedo medio con los dientes, dejándolos caer al suelo.

Ante este gesto, un impulso brutal lo tomó, acorralándola contra la pared más cercana, arrodillándose frente a ella, y levantando sus faldas; un tembloroso suspiro escapando de sus labios cuando sintió su aliento entre sus muslos y un suave mordisco en su piel.

-Lo siento, no me pude resistir, amor - dijo él, mientras le quitaba las bragas-. Me encanta cuando te pones estas medias de liga para mí.

Tras esas palabras, Zelda sintió como su lengua se abrió paso en ella, moviéndose a sus anchas, el calor de su aliento sobre su centro. Mientras él la devoraba, su mente quedaba en blanco, suspiros y gemidos arrancando de su garganta, las manos de él hundidas en la carne de sus muslos, las piernas de ella comenzando a temblar.

-Por... favor...ya tómame de una vez -le rogó, con voz impaciente y agitada.

Link se puso de pie frente a ella, lamiéndose los labios con descaro, mientras se apoyaba con las manos en la pared y la miraba fijamente.

-Te quiero en la cama -ordenó-. Desvístete ahora mismo… por favor.

 _-Por lo menos no olvidas tus buenos modales_ \- Zelda pensaba, mientras le respondía asintiendo con una risita nerviosa, desatando torpemente las cintas y botonaduras de su vestuario, las ropas de ambos esparcidas por el suelo, el también desvistiéndose, sin quitarle a ella los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

 _-Oh Hylia, ten piedad de mí -_ decía a sí misma-, _si ya me está más que devorando con la mirada._

Una vez libre de toda prenda, Zelda esperaba a Link sentada de rodillas, con las manos sobre sus muslos. Sintió las manos de él acariciando su cabello, desarmando la trenza suelta que llevaba con sus dedos.

-Así está mejor -murmuró, tomando sus caderas para acercarlas a las de él, sintiéndolo firme contra su cuerpo, sus manos abriéndola suavememente, y luego…

Ella sintió como la penetraba lenta, exquisita, tortuosa y deliciosamente; sus manos toscas aferradas a sus caderas mientras cada centímetro de él entraba en su cuerpo, soltando gemidos satisfechos una vez unidos por completo. Antes de comenzar a moverse, Link abrazó a Zelda, la espalda de ella contra su pecho, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, su brazo derecho envolviendo su esbelta cintura, la izquierda cruzada sobre el pecho de ella, su mano acariciando su garganta con la punta de los dedos.

-No sabes cuánto anhelaba tenerte asi, no tienes idea _cuánto, reina mía_ \- susurró Link, haciendo que la excitación de ella creciera aún más.

- _Por todas las Diosas, no tienes idea de cómo me estás poniendo ahora mismo._

La mano izquierda de él se deslizó desde su cuello a su boca entreabierta, humedeciendo sus dedos, que descendieron hasta el centro de su cuerpo, acariciándola delicadamente mientras se embestía contra sus caderas; su otra mano acariciaba sus pechos, rozando ligeramente sus pezones, su nombre escapándose de los labios de ella entre suspiros extasiados.

Aunque Zelda no lo podía ver, el rostro de Link tenía una sonrisa lasciva, y se mordía el labio inferior intentando contener las ganas de tomarla con más bríos.

 _-No, no aún, no hasta que te ruegue que la hagas acabar y que todo el castillo sepa quién es su amo y señor…_

Tras unos momentos moviéndose lentamente, la acomodó contra la cama, dejando el torso de ella apoyado en sus antebrazos, sus cabellos castaños cayendo hacia adelante, dejando su espalda desnuda, libre para que él la llenara de besos mientras se acomodaba sobre ella, su peso apoyado en uno de sus brazos, mientras la otra la deslizaba entre sus piernas, listo para acariciarla.

-¿Cuán pronto quieres acabar? - él le preguntó al oído, mordisqueando un poquito el lóbulo de su oreja; el cuerpo de Zelda temblaba, sobrecogido de placer que sus susurros y caricias exquisitas le provocaban.

-Hazme... todo... lo que quieras -jadeaba- ...No tengas piedad conmigo.

-Como lo desees.

Las palabras de ella le dieron carta blanca para con toda la fuerza que deseaba, liberando toda la bestial lujuria que había estado reservando para este momento, sus caderas moviéndose contra las de ella mientras le acariciaba su centro con movimientos cadenciosos, cual bestia en celo; sus gruñidos y graves gemidos cada vez más potentes, cual aullidos, la excitaban cada vez más, alimentando las ganas cada vez más incendiarias de acabar.

Y, repentinamente, la tensión se acumuló en el cuerpo de Zelda, una pulsión en su interior hizo que sus caderas se movieran con un ritmo descontrolado, al mismo tiempo que un explosivo gemido, sensual, acaramelado y lleno de éxtasis salió de su pecho… y fue el momento en que Link quedó derrotado, siendo arrastrado hacia su propio orgasmo por ella, acabando en ella, con movimientos desenfrenados y animales, suspiros profundos y graves deleitando sus oídos; el casi desmoronándose sobre ella, que temblaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, ambos bañados en sudor.

Link levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de Zelda, que se veían llorosos, para su espanto.

-Amor, ¿acaso te hice daño? -le preguntó preocupadisimo, levantándose y volviéndola boca arriba para verla bien. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente aún, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, es que fue _sublime_ -murmuró Zelda, acariciando su rostro -, estoy un poco sobrecogida aún.

Link suspiró aliviado, recostándose al lado de ella.

-Te extrañaba tanto que cuando llegué subí corriendo sin dar aviso, quería darte una sorpresita -confesó, tomándole la mano.

-Yo creo que no me había dado cuenta de cuánto te extrañaba, anhelaba y cuántas ganas tenía de tí, mi sol -Zelda le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas.

-Bueno, tú por lo menos ya sabías cuánto te había extrañado, mi luna -Link rió suavemente, quitándole unos mechones desordenados de la cara.

-Excelente escritura, cariño - le comentó-. Hiciste todo lo que prometiste, excepto por una cosa que falta.

-¿Y qué sería eso...? -tomó una manta estirada a los pies de la cama y cubrió a ambos, mientras se acomodaba a su lado de nuevo.

Zelda se volvió hacia su esposo, envolviendolo en un abrazo con todo su cuerpo.

-Bienvenido a casa, Link.

-Ay, qué cosas me dices, mujer -suspiró con ternura, abrazándola aún más fuerte-. Sí, amor, estoy en mi hogar.


End file.
